All for Cat
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Cat dies and the group falls apart. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Jade all leave at seperate times making the next person have one more to leave for. T for suicide. Please Review!


**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

It was on the news.  
5 teens in Hollywood died within 1 week; 3 months after Caterina Hannah Valentine killed herself. All 5 seemed to be the best friends of Caterina who liked to be called "Cat" and all went to Hollywood Arts Academy. How they died? They did it themselves.

Caterina "Cat" Valentine:

Cat thought that nobody appreciated her. She killed herself because she was under too much pressure. So she waited until the day before her 17th birthday to take a knife and stab herself until it was over. Until she was gone. She didn't know how much the gang had really cared about her. It was 3 months after she died when she had found out.

Beckett "Beck" Oliver:

He loved Cat. He didn't love her as a sister, no. He loved her much more than that. When Beck found out that Cat killed herself, he stopped eating because he didn't want to eat after the love of his life had killed herself. He started seeing her. She was getting to him. She was always telling him to eat. He didn't listen. Three months after Cat killed herself, Beck died from starvation. That is what he had wanted to happen but he didn't expect it to take that long. He was with the girl of his dreams now. He died. All for Cat. To show her he cared.

Andre Harris:

It was the day after Beck died. That is when he couldn't take it anymore. Cat was like his little sister and Beck was his best friend. He tried but things weren't cheering up. The gang was crying their eyes out. "This is it! I can't take it anymore!" He thought. He ran himself outside to the street. He waited until the next car was close enough that it couldn't move before it hit him and then jumped out in front of it. He was hit. He suffered for a minute or two then died. All for his friends. All for Cat and Beck. To show Cat he cared.

Robbie Shapiro:

All his friends were dieing just because of Cat. He couldn't get his mind off of her, Beck, and Andre . He thought that Rex was one of the reasons Cat killed herself so he had taken him and chopped off his head with the biggest knife he could find. Now he was alone. He had Tori but that wasn't enough. He also had Jade but that didn't work out because Jade didn't like him and was really mean to him. So at midnight, he went for a walk. He didn't know where he was going until he got there. He was in the darkest, meanest alley in all of Hollywood. He sat there until a gang came along and jumped him. He is dead now. He was beaten to death. All for his friends. All for Cat, Beck, and Andre. To show Cat he cared.

Victoria "Tori" Vega:

With of the rest of the gang dead, Tori was trying really hard not to kill herself. It seemed impossible. She was too depressed that the only friends she had since she came to Hollywood Arts were dead. She tried to be nice to Jade but since the gang was gone Jade was angrier than ever and was taking all of her anger out on her. Tori could not live with an everyday beating from Jade so when her parents brought her on a trip to the lake, Tori drowned herself. All for her friends. All for Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie. To show Cat she cared.

Jadelynn "Jade" West:

That's it. The only people who were ever nice to her were dead. She didn't care about her parents. She wanted to be near her best friend when she died. But since she couldn't do that, the closest she could get, was where she died. Jade snuck into Cat's old bedroom through their secret entrance. The window. She didn't dare going downstairs to get a knife because Cat's parents would see her. So she used a pair of her favourite scissors. She sat in the same spot Cat had, and hesitated before stabbing herself. She was gone within seconds. All for her friends. All for Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori. To show Cat she cared.

They all died for Cat. To show her that they show her that she had friends that loved her. When Cat saw all of her friends die foor her, she knew. She knew that they cared. She knew that they loved her. When she saw them coming, she cried. Everything changed. Beck told her that he loved her. She told him that she loved him too. And now they could be together. All of her friends could be together. When Cat asked them why they came, they told her that they couldn't live without her. She had the best friends in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I dreamed this up in my sleep. Weird huh? I've been working on it all afternoon. Now, I'm tired. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


End file.
